Mein Herr Contra Mundi
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Voici comment je vois les 100 années qui séparent la rencontre entre Cain et Isaak, et le "présent" de l'histoire de Trinity Blood. coeurs sensibles s'abstenir, le macabre et le gore (ainsi que le Yaoi, évidemment) sont au rendez-vous
1. Veni, Vidi, Cadat

_1: Veni, Vidi, Cadat_

Le monde n'a pas toujours été ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. L'Homme en a simplement, joyeusement oublié les origines. Trop occupés étaient-ils à se gorger des fruits de leur pouvoir, de leur force qu'ils croyaient inégalée, suprême. L'Armageddon n'était que le commencement. Un commencement qui n'a pas eu la suite logique qu'il méritait. Qu'ils méritaient tous. Je suis Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer. Je vais vous raconter mon histoire... et par la même occasion faire un peu de lumière sur cette ère de noirceur que nous avons entamée. Or je ne commencerai pas par mon début. Quel intérêt de savoir que mes parents m'ont abandonné et sont morts, que je me suis élevé seul parmi leurs centaines de livres. Quel intérêt, vraiment... car ma vie ne commença vraiment que lorsque je l'ai rencontré. _Contra Mundi_. Voilà comment il se fait appeler. Je n'ai jamais su exactement d'où il vient. Il ne me l'a jamais dit clairement, et je n'ai jamais posé de questions à ce sujet. Je me suis toujours contenté de le servir. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire qu'il me sauva d'un quelconque danger et que, ayant une dette envers lui, je le suivis, puis j'appris à l'aimer et ma vénération n'a aujourd'hui aucun égal. Mais c'est faux. Avec Cain-sama, les choses ne suivent jamais... ou du moins presque jamais, leur cour habituel. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte maintes fois au fil du temps que j'ai passé à ses côtés. Je disais donc que notre première rencontre ne se fit pas comme ces rencontres épiques dans les livres. J'étais las de la vie. Terré dans un village reculé, perdu dans les marécages, j'avais passé les quelques heures qui précèdent l'aube à massacrer et à me repaître de pauvres idiots qui s'étaient rassemblés pour un enterrement. J'avais depuis longtemps abandonné mes vêtements pour tenter de retourner à une sorte d'existence primaire, sauvage... mais mon esprit de philosophe, de savant, me faisait rempart. J'analisais et je réfléchissais à chacun de mes mouvements, à tout ce qui m'entourait. Je mesurais du regard le mouvement des feuilles des buissons pour déterminer la direction et la vitesse du vent. Beaucoup trop de pensées, beaucoup trop de questions, beaucoup trop de haine, et je ne disposais de rien pour les canaliser. J'avais depuis longtemps compris que le dieu que prêche et vénère le Vatican n'existe pas, et qu'il n'existe en ce monde rien qui puisse aspirer à une telle puissance. Les Methuselah étaient certes plus près du divin que ces pauvres humains, mais en réalité nous avions... nous avons tout autant de faiblesses que notre bétail. J'en étais las. Couvert de sang, je me suis assis sur un de ces sarcophages de marbre qui peuplent parfois les cimetière. Là, parmi les mausolées et les tombes, j'ai regarder le ciel alors qu'il s'éclaircissait à l'approche imminente de l'aube. Mes yeux brûlaient, mais je m'en fichais. Une espèce de montée d'adrénaline s'est emparée de tout mon corps, mais je suis resté immobile. Pareil aux statues qui semblaient me regarder tantôt avec étonnement, tantôt avec dégoût. Puis je l'ai vu. Un grand oiseau qui est apparu de nulle part, son corps noir, mais ses ailes, trois paires de belles ailes blanches, semblaient presque capturer la lumière de l'aube et rayonner... Il volait vers moi... puis il s'est mis à chuter. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pour la première fois, j'ai posé un geste sans réfléchir avant. J'ai bondi et je l'ai attrapé avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Je l'ai serré contre moi alors que, frénétiquement, j'ai ouvert un mausolée et je m'y suis engouffré avec lui avant de refermer la porte pour m'isoler des rayons du soleil. Je ne comprenais pas. Était-ce un ange qui venait de tomber du ciel? Si c'était le cas, m'étais-je trompé depuis le début et Dieu existait-il vraiment? Ces questions et d'autres semblables m'envahissaient la tête jusqu'à m'en donner la nausée. Que pourrais-je bien faire d'un ange? Qu'étais-je sensé en faire? Et s'il était blessé? Et s'il était **mort**? Sous mes doigts je sentais sa chair carbonisée par endroits, liquéfiée à d'autres, et j'étais paniqué. Puis soudain j'ai senti son bras autour de mon cou alors qu'il se hissait. Et la douleur même a étouffé mon cri alors que j'ai senti ses crocs dans mon cou. Lentement, l'agonie a commencé à faire place à l'euphorie alors que je le sentais boire de mon sang. **Mon** sang, à moi qui suis Methuselah. C'était impensable. Contre nature. Tout bonnement rafraîchissant. J'ai sombré dans les abysses de l'inconscience et du sommeil avant d'avoir senti ses crocs quitter mon cou. À mon réveil, mon premier réflexe a été la surprise. J'étais surpris, d'abord et avant tout, de m'être réveillé, et ensuite de le voir étendu près de moi. Mon ange déchu. Avec précaution et malgré mon atypique manque d'énergie, quoique je n'aurais pas dû m'en étonner, j'ai ouvert la porte du mausolée. Au-dehors, il faisait à nouveau nuit. J'ai ouvert la porte entièrement et je l'ai regardé. Il était nu, mais son corps... semblait vouloir se décomposer et tomber en poussière de son propre chef. Sa respiration était laborieuse, sifflante... mais maintenant que j'avais les idées claires, je pouvais le constater. Cette puissance. Ce magnanisme. Et quand il a ouvert les yeux... qu'il les a posés sur moi... deux points bleu glacier... je ne pouvais que mettre un genou en terre et m'incliner devant lui. J'avais réellement eu tord pendant toutes ces années. Il m'a fait signe d'approcher... et je lui ai obéis. Il m'a fait signe de me pencher, et je lui ai obéis. Une de ses mains s'est posée sur ma hanche, puis a glissé caresser mes fesses alors que l'autre s'est aventurée sur mon torse. J'ai frémis de tout mon corps, mais je l'ai laissé me caresser, alors que ses ongles cassés frôlaient mes tétons, alors que son autre main s'attardait entre mes cuisses. Ma respiration a tressauté. Ses lèvres craquelées telles celles d'une vieille statue s'étirèrent pour révéler des crocs en ce qu'il m'a semblé être un sourire. Il gardait le silence, mais je n'avais pas besoin de mots.

Je me suis penché sur lui alors que ses doigts remontaient titiller mon intimité. "Mein Gott, puis-je être votre dévoué serviteur? Je saurai me rendre utile...", lui ai-je murmuré alors que sa main encerclait ma gorge.

"Et que feras-tu pour moi?", me demanda-t-il. Sa voix était puissante, divine, magnifique... Elle résonna dans le torse que j'osais à peine frôler.

"Je serai à vous corps et âme... Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez..."

"Ce que je veux... Et si ce que je veux c'est annéantir les humains?"

"Il en sera selon vos désirs..."

Une sorte de toux le secoua, et je me rendit compte qu'il riait. "J'aime bien ton attitude. Dis-moi ton nom."

"Isaak Fernand von Kämpfer, Mein Herr."

"Je suis Cain Nightroad, mais tu peux m'appeler Contra Mundi."


	2. That which houses the mind

_2: That which houses the mind_

Il savait que je n'avais plus ni toit, ni vêtements. Aussi ses premières demandes furent-elles de nous en procurer. Le plus difficile de cette tâche fut en fait de l'emmener au manoir le plus près, dont les habitants avaient été fraîchement massacrés par mes soins. Une fois que nous nous y étions installés, il me fit part de son problème le plus majeur, mais dont je me doutais déjà: son corps. Il avait été endommagé, et la forme que je lui voyais maintenant était le mieux qu'il avait réussi à faire pour se régénérer en neuf siècles. Je ne doutais pas que ce "dommage", dont il parlait de manière presque triviale, avait presque failli lui coûter la vie. Peu m'importait de savoir comment ou pourquoi une telle chose était arrivée. S'il avait voulu me le dire, il me l'aurait dit. Mais comme je le compris rapidement, Cain-sama n'était pas un bavard. Il était même plutôt rare qu'il me donne des ordres. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de déambuler douloureusement dans les couloirs du manoir. Il prenait soin de prendre les repas avec moi, qui nous étaient servis par des gamines du village que j'avais enlevées et terrorisées jusqu'à soumission. Il m'avait permi de prendre un échantillon de son sang pour faire des analyses et des tests, et c'est en comparant son sang au mien que j'ai commencé à formuler un moyen de restaurer son corps. Le troisième mois, je me suis donc mis à rechercher la technologie perdue du temps précédant l'armageddon. Ça a semblé beaucoup l'intriguer et l'intéresser. Connaissant son âge, je n'étais pas surpris. Il avait vécu l'armageddon. Au fil de mes expériences, il arriva parfois que Cain-sama fasse un ajustement ici ou là, apparemment selon son bon vouloir, mais je ne disais mot, me contentant d'observer. Quand je lui ai exposé mon idée, il s'est contenté de me sourire en me faisant signe d'approcher... et il a bu de mon sang. Ce n'était pas une chose peu commune, mais à ce moment, il avait été doux, il m'avait caressé, et il n'a cessé de boire que lorsque j'eûs souillé mon sous-vêtement. Il ne m'avait pas touché de la sorte depuis notre première rencontre, et je ne mis que plus d'ardeur à ma tâche. Les Methuselahs sont ce qu'ils sont à cause de nanomachines extra-terrestres, qui se nourrissent de leur sang en échange d'une longévité, et de capacités physiques et de guérison accrues. L'exposition aux rayons UV les rend folles et elles dévorent le corps entier de leur hôte en un temps record. L'ingestion de sang, humain de préférence, sert à régénérer le sang dans l'organisme. Les nanomachines réagissent également très mal à l'argent. Ce sont des faits scientifiques qui semblent trop souvent attribués à une mutation normale ou à une maladie. Mais une des phrases de Mein Gott alors que je réfléchissais à voix haute sur le sujet m'avait ébranlé un tant soit peu.

"Les humains mangent les plantes et les animaux, les vampires mangent les humains... mais et s'il existait un être qui se nourrisse de vampires, hm?"

Je l'avais regardé avec surprise, quelque peu désemparé, mais il n'avait rien ajouté. Je me suis alors mis à réfléchir encore plus. Un être qui se nourrisse de vampires? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler auparavant, mais... Mein Herr ne buvait-il pas mon sang? À moi qui ne suis pas humain? J'ai alors décidé d'orienter mes recherches en ce sens, et je fis d'énormes progrès. Tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques semaines, j'avais réussi à faire un doigt avec l'échantillon de sang qu'il m'avait fourni. Une reprogrammation des nanomachines, en utilisant une technologie perdue. Le doigt ne garda pas sa forme bien longtemps, mais il m'a souri quand je lui ai fait part de mes progrès. Je me suis donc acharné à trouver un moyen de reprogrammer superficiellement les nanomachines de son corps, en faisant également des tests sur celles qui faisaient de moi un methuselah. J'avais conclu que le programme de régénération de ses nanomachines avait été endommagé quand il avait frôlé la destruction totale, et il n'en revenait qu'à moi, qui étais le seul à ses côtés, de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il m'avait fallu dix ans. Dix ans de recherches et d'expériences, avant de réussir à lui rendre un corps convenable. Il s'est alors levé de la table sur laquelle je lui avais demandé de s'installer pour procéder à l'opération. Je lui ai tourné le dos quelques instants, complètement éreinté, pour me servir un verre d'eau... et je l'ai senti là, dans mon dos. Tout contre moi. Son souffle à mon oreille alors que ses mains me déshabillaient comme si elles l'avaient toujours fait. J'étais figé de surprise et d'apréhension alors qu'il me caressait, certes sommairement, mais je ne lui ai pas résisté. Son corps était loin d'être parfait, mais il était infiniment mieux que la forme sous laquelle je l'avais trouvé, et ces dix années avaient amplement suffi de préliminaires. Un léger gémissement d'approbation m'avait échappé alors qu'il m'avait plaqué contre la table, maintenant mon visage sur la surface d'une main et caressant mes hanches de l'autre. Il m'avait pénétré d'un coup, sans préparation, mais je sentis à peine la douleur au travers du bonheur de l'avoir enfin en moi. Mein Gott. Mein Maester. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, précis. Ses ongles et ses crocs me perçaient et me lacéraient la peau. Et lorsqu'enfin il a joui en moi, peu avant l'aube, j'étais véritablement sur le point de m'évanouir de pure fatigue. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers une fenêtre, qu'il a ouverte. Il y est monté, puis il m'a regardé par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire étrange, divin.

"Tu devrais guérir cette allergie au soleil, mon cher Isaak. Il y a... tellement plus que nous pourrions faire si tu pouvais marcher avec moi sous le soleil."

Et sur ces mots, il a sauté. Ses trois paires d'ailes immaculées s'étaient déployées et la dernière chose que j'ai vue avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était leur lueur alors qu'elles semblaient capturer la lumière du soleil levant... une vision de rêve qui me rappela cette première rencontre une décennie plus tôt, alors qu'il m'était apparu dans un cimetière...


	3. Just when you realise life's a bitch

_3: Just when you realize life's a bitch, it has puppies_

Je ne l'ai revu que quelques nuits plus tard, alors que je préparais des tests en vue de me "guérir de cette allergie au soleil", comme il m'avait dit. J'étais sur le toit de notre manoir et une ombre est passée sur la pleine lune. Lorsque j'ai levé les yeux, je l'ai vu. Son corps était en piteux état, pire que lorsqu'il m'était apparu la première fois. D'ailleurs, il ne volait pas vers moi: il chutait. Laissant mes tests en plan, je me suis précipité et j'ai réussi à le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Je ne comprenais pas. Cette reprogrammation aurait dû régler le problème de façon permanente... Je l'ai conduit à sa chambre pour qu'il se repose, j'ai fini de placer mes tests en vitesse et je suis rentré mijoter ce problème pendant mon sommeil. La nuit suivante, j'ai vérifié ses nanomachines, pour me rendre compte qu'elles s'étaient entièrement reprogrammées toutes seules, défaisant même quelques codes que Mein Herr avait réussi à rétablir pendant ces neuf siècles à tenter de se guérir. Ce problème serait bien plus ardu que je ne l'aurais d'abord cru. Les résultats de mes autres tests, cependant, se montraient prometteurs, mais il me faudrait encore longtemps pour parvenir à modifier mes nanomachines de façon à ce que je puisse marcher avec Mein Gott sous le soleil. Pendant des années, je me suis attelé à la tâche. Avant que je réussisse à ralentir la reprogrammation des nanomachines de façon satisfaisante, vingt ans avaient déjà passés. Pendant ces deux décennies, nous avions changé de manoir à plusieurs reprises. En partie pour me permettre de rassembler plus d'informations et de matériel pour mes recherches, en partie pour rester sous le radar du Vatican, qui reprenait chaque jour des forces depuis la guerre qu'ils avaient menée pendant près d'un millénaire avec les Methuselahs. Jamais nous ne nous approchions de Rome, d'Albion ou de l'Empire, les trois grandes puissances. Je me gardais bien sûr informé du monde extérieur, mais mes recherches prenaient la majorité de mon temps. Je pouvais désormais supporter une certaine quantité de rayons UV sans problème, mais j'étais encore loin de l'objectif. Mein Herr, lui, avait besoin de traitements toutes les semaines, au risque de retourner à l'état de poussière. Entre ses traitements, il passait très peu de temps au manoir, ou encore en ma compagnie. Lorsqu'il venait me voir ou qu'il m'appelait, c'était pour m'enlacer. Son étreinte, quoique toujours aussi rude, m'était à chaque fois plus douce que la brise du soir tombant. Une nuit d'hiver, je suis revenu d'une promenade pour me désaltérer dans la ruelle derrière un pub local pour le trouver en train d'éventrer une de nos servantes dans le salon. J'ai regardé avec fascination alors qu'il lui arrachait les boyaux et qu'il les plaçait sur un sapin qui n'avait pas été là quand je suis sorti. Je l'ai vu accrocher les divers organes de cette pauvre fille dans les branches. Puis il s'est retourné vers moi avec un large sourire. Il était tout couvert de sang, et complèment nu. J'avais remarqué que bien qu'il me demandait souvent de lui acheter des vêtements, il ne les portait presque jamais, préférant déambuler en costume d'Adam. Il vint vers moi, sa bonne humeur irradiant littéralement de lui, et passa un bras sur mes épaules en désignant l'arbre de l'autre.

"J'ai pensé que nous pourrions changer de la routine et fêter une vieille fête. De nos jours je ne vois plus personne la fêter comme il y a neuf cent ans et j'ai décidé que tu trouverais ça intéressant. Regarde! Je t'ai même amener un présent! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de l'ouvrir avant minuit!"

J'ai baissé les yeux sur ce qu'il me désignait, au pied de l'arbre. Il y avait une grosse boîte recouverte d'un joli papier coloré, qui avait été éclaboussé de sang pendant qu'il... "décorait" le sapin. Un long tuyau avait été planté dans la boîte, et je voyais du sang imbiber le bas du papier. Quel était donc ce "présent"? Ma curiosité m'avait fait passer outre l'étrangeté et la morbidité de la chose. Je me suis retourné vers lui, quelque peu mal à l'aise.

"Mais je n'ai pas de présent à vous offrir, Mein Herr... si j'avais su plus tôt, je..."

Il avait alors posé un doigt sur mes lèvres. "Ne t'en fait pas. C'est pour te remercier de tout ce bon travail que tu fais pour moi, mon cher Isaak."

Nous nous sommes ensuite assis sur le porche du manoir alors qu'un incendi majeur se déclarait dans le village. Puis, lorsque minuit a sonné, il a pris ma main et m'a ramené au salon, me faisant signe d'ouvrir mon cadeau. Sans un mot, j'ai fait ce qu'il me disait. J'ai déchiré le papier, j'ai ouvert la boîte... à l'intérieur se trouvait le cadavre d'un chien, ou d'un loup, qui avait été transpercé et tué par le tuyau qu'il avait planté dans la boîte. Du mouvement attira mon attention. Il y avait des petits. La mère et ses petits. Je sentis Mein Herr s'approcher et se lover contre mon dos.

"Joyeux Noël, Isaak."


	4. Speak of the devil

_4: Speak of the Devil... and he shall come for you_

Des chiots que m'avait offert Mein Herr, un seul a survécu. Apparemment, la petite famille avait été enfermée dans cette boîte pendant quelques jours avant que Mein Herr ne tue la mère avec ce tuyau, et elle n'avait pas pu les nourrir convenablement. Seul le plus fort a survécu, en dévorant un de ses frères. Sous l'insistance de Mein Gott, j'ai décidé de l'appeler Guderian, en mémoire d'un général dans une ancienne guerre sur laquelle j'avais lu quelques livres dans ma jeunesse. Les années qui ont suivi se sont déroulées de la même façon que les précédentes, à la différence que j'avais maintenant un chiot à m'occuper. La première fois qu'il a pris forme humaine, j'ai été surpris. J'avais entendu parler d'une anomalie chez quelques rares Methuselah qui, au lieu de les rendre vulnérables au soleil, leur donnait la capacité de se changé en animal. Ils étaient appelés Loups-Garous, car la plupart du temps ils ne pouvaient que se transformer en loups. J'avais cru que ce n'était qu'une légende, mais apparemment Mein Herr a réussi à en trouver. J'ai passé les années qui ont suivi à élever, éduquer et entraîner Guderian, en plus de m'atteler à la tâche de trouver une solution permanente pour le corps de Mein Herr et de guérir mon "allergie" au soleil. Il était fort, intelligent, loyal... mais je ne m'attendais pas à moins. Après tout, n'était-ce pas des qualités associées aux canidés? Cependant, plus le temps passait, et plus Mein Herr se faisait absent. Mes progrès pour la restauration de son corps étaient considérables, bien qu'il me semblait que c'était beaucoup trop lent. Alors que la forme humaine de Guderian était maintenant celle d'un adolescent... Mein Herr pouvait passer deux, même trois mois sans revenir au manoir, sans problème. Quand il revenait, il ne portait presque pas attention à moi, en dehors de ses traitements. Une fois sur deux, il repartait direct après, ne m'adressant même pas le moindre regard, encore moins la moindre caresse... Un soir, Guderian fit une erreur. Une erreur somme toute mineure, anodine... mais j'étais à cran, pour une certaine raison. Je l'ai plaqué au sol, face contre terre. Il était d'abord terrorisé, puis il a commencé à s'énerver, son caractère de bête stimulé par l'afflux d'hormones dûes à sa puberté. J'ai simplement baissé son pantalon, j'ai ouvert le mien... et je l'ai pris, là, sur le sol de la salle d'entraînement au sous-sol d'une aile peu utilisée du manoir. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, et je n'arrivais pas à penser. Une vague pensée me traversa l'esprit, me diant que je n'avais pas bu de sang depuis trop longtemps, que j'étais à ma limite... mais son corps était si délicieusement étroit... ses grognements et ses cris de douleur... ses pleurs alors qu'il me suppliait de le pardonner... Puis soudain j'ai senti des mains sur mes épaules. J'ai figé, alors que ces mains descendaient les plaines de mon dos avant de s'ancrer sur mes hanches... et le seul avertissement qui m'a été donné avant d'être pénétré de force a été une nuée de plumes immaculées... Mein Herr était revenu... Une de ses main s'est posée sur ma gorge alors qu'il me prenait sauvagement, me relevant la tête.

"Ce n'est pas bien de se négliger à ce point, mon cher Isaak... Je crois que je t'amène un présent juste au bon moment, hm? Je n'ai pas pu me retenir quand je l'ai vue, tu sais. J'espère qu'elle te plaira... Ça m'a prit un petit moment pour la préparer..."

Je l'ai laissé tourner ma tête alors que ses doigts glissaient dans ma bouche... et j'ai vu une jeune fille... aux longs cheveux blonds... le teint pâle, les yeux exorbités, tout son corps frêle tremblant d'horreur alors que du sang commençait à s'accumuler sous elle. Elle tentait de cacher sa nudité, mais je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Je n'aurais su dire quoi...

"Si tu ne bois pas assez, je ne peux pas déguster ton sang si délicieux sans te causer de tort... et sans toi, je ne pourrai pas garder ce merveilleux corps que tu m'a donné... Tu m'es si précieux, Isaak... et Guderian pourra manger ce qui restera d'elle. Maintenant qu'il est grand, nous n'avons plus à nous soucier de nous débarrasser des corps..."

Ses coups de reins étaient devenus plus violents alors qu'il parlait, et ses mouvements me faisaient bouger en Guderian, qui se tortillait sur le sol froid, sous moi. L'odeur du sang frais, du sang humain... faisait monter l'excitation en moi et j'ai à peine remarqué alors que mon petit loup jouissait avant de s'évanouir. J'ai senti les mains de Mein Herr sur mon corps alors qu'il me transportait... jusqu'à cette fille... Il lui a écarté les cuisses violemment et a plaqué mon visage contre l'intérieur de l'une d'elles. Sans réfléchir, alors que ses mouvements en moi, qui m'avaient manqué, me faisaient perdre la tête, j'ai planté mes crocs dans la chair qui m'était offerte... même si je dois dire que la vue du sexe de cette fille qui frémissait tout près de mon visage me dégoûtait, mais je ne pouvais pas désobéir à Mein Maester... Mein Gott a alors serré mes hanches en ronronnant à mon oreille alors que je buvais, complètement euphorique... la fille hurlait d'horreur, de douleur... et j'ai vu la main de mon ange déchu lui caresser le ventre avant d'y plonger, la faisant hurler davantage.

"J'ai même pensé mettre un présent dans mon présent. Ingénieux, n'est-ce pas?"

Il était amusé, et il s'était même mis à rire alors qu'il a sorti une boîte du ventre de cette pauvre fille pour la poser sous moi. Il a ensuite agrippé mon sexe... alors que je cessais de boire... et dans un long gémissement je me suis laissé aller au Nirvana... Je l'ai ensuite senti se retirer. Un frisson m'a parcouru le corps. J'ai regardé alors que la dernière étincelle de vie quittait cette fille... puis j'ai vu Mein Herr attraper la boîte et me la présenter avec un sourire. Je l'ai prise avec une certaine appréhension. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir à l'intérieur? Mon regard vagabonda une fraction sur Guderian, toujours dans les pommes, quelques mètres plus loin... le premier présent que m'a fait Mein Gott... J'ai ouvert la boîte, non pas sans un peu de difficulté à cause du sang et du sperme qui la maculait, la rendant glissante... et à l'intérieur se trouvaient... des cigarillos. J'étais sous le choc. Figé. Mein Herr en a pris un, l'a mis entre mes lèvres... et l'a allumé...

"Tu me semblais manquer de quelque chose, et je ne peux permettre ça, mon cher Isaak. Si je te perdais, je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour continuer ton oeuvre et ce serait déplaisant."

J'ai levé une main tremblante à mon visage, j'ai inhalé la fumée... et alors qu'il se penchait pour boire de mon sang... je dois dire que c'est sang doute le moment où j'était le mieux... j'étais si bien... Et je l'aimais. Oui, bien sûr, je l'ai toujours aimé, mais à ce moment ce mot a pris un tout nouveau sens pour moi. Et au fil des décennies, ce sentiment ne s'est que réaffirmé encore et encore. Malgré les coups durs, et les moments de doute.


	5. There's dying in studying

_5: There's "dying" in "studying"_

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, à force d'expériences et de recherches et en utilisant le sang de Guderian comme base, que j'ai réussi à supprimer entièrement, dans mes nanomachines, le programme destructeur qui réagit aux rayons UV. Mein Herr était présent pour l'occasion, et nous avons fait une promenade "en famille" dans les rues de la ville pour le fêter. Nous nous trouvions alors sur le territoire de l'Alliance des Quatre-Cités, tout près de la frontière avec le Royaume des Francs. Nous avons passé la journée entière, une magnifique journée ensoleillée, à nous promener. Mein Herr avait mis le tout dernier costume que je lui avais acheté, et Guderian, qui était devenu un fort bel homme, bien que quelque peu associal et ténébreux, nous suivait sans un mot, mais avec une petite étincelle de joie dans son regard. Quand nous sommes rentrés, j'était exténué, en plus de souffrir d'une migraine fulgurante. Je n'avais pas vu le soleil de midi depuis presque un siècle. J'étais éreinté, mais heureux. J'ai chargé Guderian de me ramener un villageois, et Mein Herr s'est éclipsé, sans un mot. J'en ai donc profité pour me reposer. Je n'ai revu Mein Gott que trois jours plus tard. Il est venu me voir directement, à l'aube, et m'a tiré du sommeil en me pénétrant. Je ne m'en suis pas plaint, bien évidemment. J'aimais ses excentricités presque autant que sa puissance et ce corps que je lui avais donné. Mais quand il en a eu terminé, il s'est levé du lit, et m'a lancé un de ses sourires qui me sont toujours restés énigmatiques, malgré leur apparente innocence.

"Fais tes valises, Isaak. Nous partons pour Albion."

Je me suis levé, éberlué. "Albion, Mein Herr? Pourquoi donc?"

Son sourire ne s'est que élargi. "Pour que tu puisses aller à l'école. J'ai fait ton inscription et tu commences la semaine prochaine."

"Pourquoi voulez-vous que-"

"L'université d'Albion est la plus prestigieuse, pas vrai? Tu pourrais y apprendre des choses utiles."

Il ne faut pas questionner les motivations de Mein Herr. Ses voies sont impénétrables. Aussi donc lui ai-je obéi aveuglément. Comme d'habitude. Nous sommes partis pour Albion, tous les trois... ou plutôt tous les deux, car, comme à son habitude, Mein Gott est sorti faire une autre de ses "randonnées" qui durent maintenant un peu plus de trois mois à chaque fois. Nous avons emménagé dans un appartement près de l'université, la ville étant trop peuplée pour que nous puissions nous permettre un manoir. En me réveillant, le lendemain de notre arrivée, j'ai trouvé les papiers concernant mon admission sur la table de la cuisine. Mein Herr les avait posés là. Parmi ces papiers, une liste de matériels à me procurer, un horraire... ainsi qu'une lettre m'invitant à aller visiter, adressée au nom de "Isaac Butler". Un de mes anciens alias. Au moins Mein Herr avait-il eu la bonne idée de donner un de mes alias les moins connus. Mais quand diable a-t-il bien pu faire cette inscription? Je me suis dit que ça n'avait, après tout, aucune importance, et je suis donc parti, avec Guderian, pour aller visiter. L'endroit était tel que je l'avais imaginé. Je n'ai pas grand chose à mentionner, d'ailleurs, sur mes années d'études, sinon en ce qui concerne un détail, un détail crucial: un élève. Mais pas n'importe lequel, je peux vous l'assurer. Laissez-moi poursuivre... Les études étaient faciles et je me suis rapidement fait un nom comme l'un des quatre meilleurs de l'école. Des trois autres, je ne vous en nommerai qu'un seul: William Walter Wordsworth. À l'époque c'était un jeune homme fort séduisant, aux yeux pétillants et avide de connaissances. Il s'adonnait que nous suivions les même cours et avant même de m'en rendre compte, nous nous tenions compagnie mutuellement. Nous discutions de beaucoup de choses, mais il m'est vite paru évident que la Technologie Perdue le fascinait. Cette même fascination qui m'avait toujours habité. La première fois que nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, je ne me souviens pas comment ça s'est produit. Un instant nous parlions de nanomachines et des principes fondamentaux nécessaire à leur fonctionnement, l'instant suivant nous nous dévorions le visage en arrachant nos vêtements. Je trouvais sa jeunesse rafraîchissante, son zèle parfaitement exquis, et il était beau... J'ai caressé son corps, mes doigts tremblant d'une fébrilité non caractéristique. J'ai parsemé son corps de baisers, puis il a agrippé mon visage et l'a attiré vers le sien. Nous nous sommes embrassés de nouveau, passionément, et il a guidé une de mes mains entre ses cuisses. Je l'ai préparé un court moment, frémissant comme un puceau au moindre de ses gémissements... puis je ne tint plus. Je l'ai pénétré d'un seul coup de reins... et je voulais déjà plus de ces sons mélodieux qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cette nuit-là, nous avons baisé jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, comme de vulgaires adolescents, mais c'était si bon... si bon de ne faire qu'un physiquement avec lui, lui qui m'était si semblable. À vrai dire, je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné de cette évolution dans notre relation. Mein Herr ne m'avait pas touché depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé qu'il m'avait inscrit à l'université, et à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie de prendre Guderian non plus. Mais William... Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Nous avions tant de choses en commun, et nos corps allaient si bien ensemble... ce n'était pas du tout comme la première fois que j'ai vu Mein Herr, mais c'était tout aussi fort. Je tâchais cependant de garder ma réelle identité secrète. Je ne pouvais me permettre de compromettre les projets de Mein Gott, peu improte ce qu'ils étaient. J'avais installé mon équipement pour sa régénération dans une maison en bordure de la ville, parce que ça prenait beaucoup de place et ça aurait pu être dangereux de le garder dans l'appartement. Mein Herr semblait très amusé de ma relation avec William, mais il n'a jamais passé de commentaire à ce sujet. Une année passa, puis deux. Nous passions notre temps, William et moi, à étudier, à philosopher et à baiser. Quand la troisième année débuta, j'ai pris une décision: j'allais tout lui dire, et tenter de le rallier à la cause de Mein Herr. Avec son talent, la régénération du corps de Mein Gott se ferait bien plus rapidement, et je pourrais également avancer mes autres projets. À chacune de nos rencontres, j'approchais le sujet un peu plus. Tranquillement. Je tâchais de jauger ses réactions, voir si je pourrais réellement m'en faire un partenaire... Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il me donne rendez-vous dans un petit café près de l'université. J'étais curieux. Jamais il n'avait fait ça auparavant. Puis il est arrivé avec cette... fille. Contrairement à nous, elle n'avait pas d'intérêt pour la Technologie Perdue, mais plutôt pour la chimie et ces autres sciences qu'elle disait plus "terre à terre". Pendant le mois qui a suivi, William a passé de moins en moins de temps avec moi. Quand nous étions ensemble, il ne parlait plus de nanomachines ou de sattelites, mais d'atomes et d'éléments. Pour ce qui est du sexe... il n'y en a plus eu entre nous après qu'il m'aie présenté cette fille. Quand, un mois exactement après cette fatale présentation, il m'a annoncé leurs fiançailles... je n'étais qu'à moitié surpris. Il avait osé me tourné le dos, alors que j'allais le mettre dans la confidence du monde qui verra bientôt le jour sous le règne de Mein Herr. Il avait osé renié notre amitié et tout ce qu'il aurait pu accomplir avec moi en étudiant la Technologie Perdue. Il avait osé la préféré elle, plutôt que moi. Moi qui suis le bras droit de Mein Gott. Quand je lui ai exposé la situation, Mein Herr m'a simplement lancé un regard innocent.

"Si elle t'embête, pourquoi ne pas simplement la tuer?"

Oui. Il avait tout à fait raison. Je devrais faire le payer à William, et le faire payer aussi à cette fille qui avait osé le désintéressé de ce qui était réellement important. Nous nous sommes mis en équipe pour un projet, William, cette fille et moi. La présentation du projet se ferait devant des gens très haut placés. C'était parfait. J'ai trafiqué notre projet. Il en a résulté une gigantesque explosion qui a tué la fiancée de William et a blessé plusieurs des spectateurs. Lorsqu'on m'a intérrogé sur la question, j'ai bien entendu laissé entendre que William avait trafiqué l'expérience, dans le but précis de tuer les hauts dirigeants qui étaients présents, et si sa fiancée n'avait pas été placée là, c'est sans doute ce qui serait arrivé. Un mensonge. Après enquête, il n'ont pu vérifier mes dires, mais ils n'ont pas pu trouver qui était réellement le coupable de ce fiasco. Comme je l'avais prévu. Ils se sont donc contenté de nous mettre à la porte. Le regard empli de détresse qu'il m'a lancé quand je lui ai annoncé que je déménageais et que je ne pourrais malheureusement pas garder contact avec lui... n'avait tout simplement pas de prix.


	6. Hierarchie

_6: Hierarchie_

Il y a un évènement qui s'est produit pendant mes années d'université que j'ai oublié de mentionner. Bien entendu, malgré mon emploi du temps surchargé et mes nombreuses obligations, je prenais toujours le temps de m'informer sur le reste du monde. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation au sein du Vatican, et les chroniqueurs se relayaient pour tenter de deviner ce qui en était la cause. Apparemment, il se préparait une sorte de conflit intestin. De plus, et ça n'arrangeait rien... Une rumeur courait comme quoi il y aurait un nouveau groupe qui s'est formé à Berlin disant s'opposer au Vatican. Mein Herr lui-même m'avait transmis cette rumeur pendant une de ses visites. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment été étonné quand, dès notre retour au Royaume des Francs, il m'a dit que nous partions pour Berlin. Le déménagement ne fut pas si long. J'avais pris l'habitude, à force, et avec Guderian pour conduire la voiture c'était plus facile. Une fois nos affaires installées à Berlin, il m'a été très facile de retrouver la trace de ce soi-disant groupe de terroristes. Comme je l'avais craint, il s'agissait d'amateurs, au mieux. Néanmoins Mein Herr continuait à leur porter un étrange intérêt. Au bout d'une semaine, que j'ai passée à constater l'incompétence de ces amateurs, Mein Herr m'a invité à prendre une marche avec lui, sans Guderian. Sans surprise, cette "marche" nous a menés au coeur des quartiers généraux de ces amateurs, et bien que nous ayons eu à forcer le passage à plusieurs reprises, ça n'a pas été difficile du tout. Et là, alors que le chef nous dévisageait ouvertement, Mein Herr lui a sourit.

"Isaak, j'aime bien cette organisation."

Je lui ai lancé un regard de surprise, mais ses yeux couleur glacier étaient fixés sur le Methuselah devant nous.

"Il est grand temps de commencer à purger le monde. Tu m'as dit, lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, que tu m'aiderais à exterminer les humains. Tes sentiments sur le sujet ont-ils changé?"

Sans la moindre hésitation, j'ai mis un genou en terre et je me suis incliné.

"Jamais, Mein Herr. Vos désirs sont des ordres, comme toujours."

Lorsque j'ai senti sa main derrière ma tête et qu'il a glissé sa verge dans ma bouche, ça m'a d'abord pris par surprise. Mais sans perdre une seconde, je lui ai obéi. Il ne tient pas à moi de questionner Mein Gott. Je lui appartiens, corps et âme, et il peut faire ce qu'il veut de moi. Je me suis mis à la tâche de le faire jouir en jouant de ma bouche sur son sexe. Ses doigts caressaient mes cheveux, et sous mes doigts je sentais les muscles de ses cuisses frémir. Ces muscles que j'avais moi-même façonnés avec les nanomachines. Une fois que j'ai eu avalé sa semance, il est tout simplement parti. Il me laissait régler les détails de cette... alliance. Et j'ai su dès le moment où je me suis relevé et j'ai regardé le Methuselah, que ce serait une tâche facile. Ludwig était son nom. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en dire plus. Le jour qui a suivi notre adhésion au Rozen Kreuz Orden, il est venu me visiter à ma chambre. Il a essayé de me faire chanter. Il a essayé de me séduire. Il a essayé de me posséder. En échange d'une position avantageuse dans l'organisation. Oh? Eh bien... Je dois avouer que je n'avais pas prévu que ce serait aussi rapide, ni aussi facile. Je savais qu'il allait tenter de m'approcher. Mein Herr avait tout réglé, tout prévu. Ce genre de petits jeux l'amusait. J'ai donné accès à ma couche à Ludwig. Il était si mignon, si amouraché de moi. Il ne cessait de vanter ma beauté, mon charisme, mon intelligence... Il me demandait de laisser Mein Herr pour rester avec lui pour toujours. Quel imbécile.

"Un chef d'organisation ne m'est d'aucune utilité."

Ces paroles l'avaient bouleversé. À tel point qu'il a abandonné son titre, sa position au sein de l'organisation... Étant son second, j'en ai hérité, mais je l'ai bien évidemment cédé à Mein Herr. L'aube même suivant ce changement hiérarchique, il est venu me rejoindre à ma couche. Je venais de terminer avec Mein Herr, qui se complaisait à jouer dans mes cheveux pendant que j'examinais son corps. Il était fou de rage, complètement livide d'incompréhension.

"Mais je t'aime, Isaak! Je croyais que tu m'aimais aussi! Que tu serais enfin complètement mien!"

Je lui ai lancé un regard amusé. Ces idiots inférieurs pouvaient dire de drôles de choses, parfois. Sans un mot, je me suis levé. Qu'importe la nudité. Je me suis approché de lui, sous le regard grandement amusé de Mein Herr. Je lui ai retiré ses vêtements en caressant son corps doucement. Puis je l'ai penché sur la table à porté et je l'ai pénétré. Sans préparation. Profitant de sa surprise. Il s'est mis à hurler, à se débattre, mais en un instant Mein Herr nous avait rejoint et il avait mordu dans son cou. Il buvait son sang. Et moi je donnais des coups de reins.

"Tu es un imbécile, Ludwig. Il n'a jamais été question de sentiments. Les miens appartiennent tous à Mein Herr. Peu m'importe un chef d'organisation si ce n'est pas Mein Herr. Je n'ai baisé avec toi que parce que ça nous avantageait. Et maintenant, le Rozen Kreuz Orden appartient à Mein Gott, comme il le voulait, et rien ne pourrait m'apporter plus de bonheur que son entière satisfaction. Tu n'étais qu'un pion, comme les autres, Ludwig. Un grain de sable sous ma chaussure. Maintenant tu ferais bien d'apprendre ta place et de tâcher de ne pas faire montre d'insolence."

Quand j'en ai eu fini de lui, il semblait perdu. Brisé. Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que nous avions amménagé les quartiers généraux pour convenir à nos besoins et que nous avions purgé la vermine de nos rangs, il est revenu me voir. En rampant. Et il m'a supplié de le garder à mes côtés. Quel imbécile...


	7. Rozen Kreuz Orden

_7: Rozen Kreuz Orden_

La première chose dont j'ai dû m'occuper une fois à la tête du Rozen Kreuz Orden (ci-après référé simplement par "RKO") aux côtés de Mein Gott a été de faire taire les rumeurs au sujet de l'organisation. Ces "rumeurs passées" pourraient éventuellement nous être quelque peu utiles, mais il était encore bien trop tôt. Le RKO sous Ludwig n'avait été qu'un lionceau édenté. Fragile, faible, vulnérable... Une simple pichenette de la part d'Albion ou du Vatican, ou même d'une quelconque tierce puissance, aurait suffi à les exterminer sans même qu'ils puissent figurer dans les anales de l'Histoire. Nous devions d'abord consolider et fortifier nos rangs, et il était préférable de le faire dans l'ombre et d'attendre le moment opportun pour se révéler et frapper au coeur de l'ennemi. Tactique élémentaire qui avait pourtant échappé à ce macaque idéaliste de Ludwig. Les premiers ordres pour les membres de l'organisation ont donc été d'effacer, le plus subtilement possible, toutes traces de notre existence, pour que nous ne soyons qu'une rumeur, qu'un lointain et vague souvenir. Leur deuxième tâche, la plus importante, a été de trouver et rassembler, subtilement encore une fois, toutes les informations qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur la Technologie Perdue et ce genre de choses. Bien entendu, ce nouveau modus operandi n'a pas plu à tout le monde. Ceux qui se dressèrenet contre moi se virent prestement éliminer. Il n'y avait pas place au doute. Mein Herr, bien évidemment, se fichait bien des détails. Il se fichait également des petites missions que je donnais aux membres. J'avais son entière confiance. Je le savais. J'en étais fier. Mais jamais il ne me serait même venu à l'esprit d'en abuser. Guderian et ces cigarillos que je continuais de fumer étaient une sorte d'avertissement. À chaque fois que je voyais Guderian, je repensais à cette boîte ensanglantée. À chaque fois que j'allumais un cigarillos, je revoyais cette fille nue devant moi alors que Mein Herr enfonçait sa main dans son ventre... Bien sûr, ces souvenirs se sont estompés avec le temps et ils ne reviennent plus à la surface de mon esprit aussi souvent, mais je n'ai jamais oublié. En deux mois, j'ai éliminé le quart des membres, et après six mois il n'en restait que la moitié. Ludwig, bien sûr, continuait à me suivre tel un chien de poche. J'étais bien trop occupé avec mes recherches et mes expériences, à donner des ordres, à satisfaire les caprices charnels de Mein Herr... bien trop occupé pour me préoccuper de lui. Parfois, lorsque je prenais une pause, par exemple entre deux paquets de cigarillos, il se mettrait à genoux devant moi, écarterait mes jambes doucement. Il déferait mon pantalon et me prendrait en bouche. Je dois avouer qu'il était pas mal. Pas tout à fait assez insistant, un peu trop doux... je ne lui demandais rien. Je ne lui disais rien. Après un moment, il s'est même mis à me remercier après qu'il ait bu ma semence. Je l'avais véritablement brisé. Et après quelques mois je commençais à me lasser de lui. Même en voyant mes terribles inventions prendre forme, il ne bronchait pas, ne réagissait pas. J'ai surpris quelques autres membres le coincer dans un coin et le violer. J'ai observé en silence. Il ne s'est pas débattu. Il semblait mort à l'intérieur. Quelle déception. Plus le temps passait et plus il me répugnait, à vrai dire. À un point tel que j'en vint à refuser qu'il me touche. Un jour, alors que je venais de faire du progrès considérable sur une sorte de bouclier électro-magnétique, que je relaxais sur ma chaise en m'allumant un autre cigarillos, en contemplant mon travail... il s'est à nouveau mis à genoux devant moi, mais il n'a pas essayé de me toucher. Ses yeux, vitreux, étaient rivés sur mon pantalon, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il gardait le silence. Un changement de comportement. Peut-être était-ce juste assez intrigant, peut-être avais-je négligé ma libido un peu trop longtemps... toujours est-il que j'ai tendu une jambe et je l'ai attiré légèrement à moi avec mon pied. Sans un mot. Et il a obéi. Il a défait mon pantalon et m'a pris en bouche. Ses dents ont frôlé mon sexe et un léger grognement m'a échappé. Puis j'ai senti des mains parcourir mon torse. Un souffle dans mon cou. Sans un mot, j'ai renversé la tête en arrière et des lèvres ont frôlé les miennes avant de descendre jusqu'à ma gorge. Les crocs de Mein Herr transpercèrent ma peau et je le sentis boire mon sang alors que Ludwig continuait à me sucer. Je n'ai pas tenu bien longtemps avant de jouir. Des soubresauts me parcouraient encore le corps, Ludwig me massait doucement les testicules du bout de la langue... la bouche de Mein Gott a quitté ma gorge et il m'a tiré sur mes pieds. Il m'a mené en ville, ne me laissant même pas le temps de rattacher mon pantalon (ce que j'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu sans arrêter de marcher), jusqu'à une boutique. Il était environ minuit, il n'y avait personne dans les rues de cette ville de Terrans. Pourtant il ouvrit la porte de la boutique, sans problèmes... et dès que nous sommes entrés la presmière chose qui m'a frappé a été l'odeur du sang. Il y avait eu un massacre, ici. Un carnage. Et c'était signé Mein Herr. Il m'a tiré à l'arrière boutique et alors que nous nous approchions de la petite porte, j'ai commencé à entendre des gémissements, et une respiration rauque, tressautante. Il a ouvert la porte, a allumé une lampe sur une table dans un coin... et j'étais sans voix. La pièce au complet était recouverte de sang, du sol au plafond... et en plein centre se dressait un pillier de la grosseur d'un poignet, de la hauteur d'un homme... avec justement un homme perché dessus. Quoique "perché" n'était pas vraiment le mot qui convenait. Plutôt, ce "pillier" était enfoncé dans son anus, et il n'était retenu par rien d'autre. Il ne devait pas être là depuis bien longtemps parce qu'il était encore vivant. Son torse et son sexe étaient lacérés, ses bras attachés derrière son dos et je pouvais voir que ses ongles d'orteil avaient été arrachés. C'est alors qu'un autre élément attira mon attention. Derrière le pauvre jeune homme se tenait un mannequin, sur lequel il y avait une sorte d'uniforme noir, seul élément qui n'était pas couvert de sang. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, quoi faire. J'ai senti les doigts de Mein Herr défaire mon pantalon à nouveau, avec une touche d'agacement, puis le baisser jusqu'à mes chevilles. Il a ensuite empoigné et levé un de mes genoux et, se tenant toujours derrière moi, m'a pénétré d'un coup.

"Je me suis dis que nous avions besoin d'un uniforme. Tu ne crois pas? Ce Methuselah l'a fait pour moi. Pour nous. Je l'ai simplement laissé comme ça pour être certain qu'il ne s'enfuirait pas... et parce que j'en avais envie. Si tu n'aimes pas cet uniforme, nous pouvons le laisser comme ça, il mourra dans environ trois jours. Je n'aurai qu'à demander à quelqu'un d'autre."

J'adorais cet uniforme. Et encore plus quand je l'ai essayé, un peu plus tard. J'ai descendu le Methuselah et je l'ai chargé de faire d'autres uniformes, pour le reste de l'organisation, dans un délai que je savais trop court, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais heureux de ce nouveau cadeau de Mein Gott. Le lendemain, à ma grande surprise, Cain était toujours à Berlin. Il m'a parlé brièvement d'une chose intéressante à la frontière d'un pays voisin, et qu'il reviendrait bientôt avec un nouveau présent. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il avait soudainement envie de me couvrir ainsi de cadeaux... mais qui étais-je pour questionner Mein Gott? Il est parti de nouveau et je me suis remis au travail sans un mot.


	8. Marionettenspieler

_8: Marionettenspieler_

Les jours qui ont suivi ce cadeau, Mein Herr revenait, puis repartait. Il me parlait d'une ville intéressante, et dans son regard je pouvais voir briller un éclat malsain qui me faisait frissonner un peu. Mais il ne me donnait pas de détails. Il ne me donnait pas de noms. J'ai eu beau tenter de chercher cette ville, savoir ce qui s'y passait pour le distraire à ce point, je n'ai pas réussi. Au bout d'une semaine, j'en étais las. Au bout de deux semaines, j'en étais irrité. Au bout de trois semaines, j'ai compris qu'il n'arrêterait pas d'en parler. Il ne me touchait plus. Il empêchait Ludwig de me sucer. Il m'empêchait de voir Guderian. J'en avais assez. Après trois semaines, il a cessé de venir tous les jours. Trois jours durant, j'ai attendu sa visite, mais en vain. Au lever du soleil, le quatrième jour... alors que j'entrais dans mon bureau pour faire un peu plus de recherches, j'ai figé. Ludwig était étendu au sol, couvert de sang. Mort. Les lacérations étaient profondes, mais je pouvais voir que ce n'était qu'à force de coups répétés au même endroit. Et là, debout à côté du corps, un gamin qui souriait doucement en contemplant le sang qui lui maculait les mains. Ça a été ma première rencontre avec Dietrich. Mein Herr est arrivé derrière moi.

"Isaak, je te présente Dietrich. C'est lui dont je t'ai parlé ces dernières semaines. Le diable dans le corps d'un ange, c'est véritablement un gamin fascinant."

Le petit a levé ses yeux bruns vers nous. Deux yeux humides couleur café. Et au fond de ce regard, je pouvais voir la malice se tortiller telle un serpent. Je n'avais aucune difficulté à croire Mein Gott. Et pourtant il me regardait avec un air innocent. Mein Herr s'est approché de lui... nu, comme à son habitude, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il le regarda simplement, tel un petit animal innofensif...

"Tu m'avais promis un bonbon si je te suivais, Contra Mundi."

Une voix angélique, certainement. J'aurais moi-même pu me laisser avoir, à ce moment. Mais Dietrich n'a jamais joué le jeu avec moi. J'y reviendrai plus tard. En entendant cette phrase, dite sur un ton accusateur, Mein Herr a souri. Tout simplement. De cette façon affecté qui donne froid dans le dos. Il a mis une main sur la tête du gamin, l'a incité à s'approcher de moi. Le gamin a enjambé le corps, docilement. Mein Herr, de son autre main, a défait mon pantalon. J'étais figé. À moitié d'horreur, parce que je n'ai jamais eu de pulsions pédophiles, et à moitié de surprise. Il a pris mon sexe et y a appliqué quelques mouvements de poignet, qui eurent tôt fait de commencer à attiser ma libido négligée.

"Le voilà, ton bonbon."

J'ai eu un soudain haut-le-coeur. Les restes de ma morale aristocrate, de mon passé dans la lumière. Du temps avant que je rencontre Mein Gott. Mais je n'ai pas bronché. Le petit a mis ses petites mains sur mes hanches, s'est approché, comme fasciné. Il a commencé par me donner de petits coups de langue, et je tremblais à la fois parce que c'était bon, et parce que je combattais ce réflexe dicté par ma moralité de le repousser violemment. J'ai senti Mein Herr se glisser dans mon dos, écarter mes cheveux... pencher ma tête et mordre dans mon cou. C'était trop bon. J'étais incapable de pensées cohérentes. Entre le gamin qui s'afférait sur mon sexe tel un chaton face à un bol de lait et Mein Gott qui prenait mon sang avec force... Puis j'ai senti le gamin me prendre dans sa petite bouche et appliquer une suction... et je n'ai plus tenu. J'ai joui. La bouche de Mein Herr a alors quitté ma peau.

"Je t'offre ce gamin, Isaak. Ne le tue pas. Il pourra nous être utile. Il n'est peut-être qu'un humain, mais c'est un humain bien particulier. Et il est maintenant sous ta responsabilité. Je sais que tu ne me déçoiveras pas."

Et la chaleur de son corps quitta mon dos. Juste comme ça. En discuttant avec le gamin, par la suite, j'ai pu comprendre ce qui intriguait tant Mein Gott. Ce gamin était très intelligent, et encore plus manipulateur que je n'ai jamais été. Il avait tué ses parents de sang froid dès les premiers signes que son père voulait le tuer pour son génie macabre. Il a ensuite joué avec les villageois, avec leur coeur, avec leurs sentiments... pour créer une ville étrange de vices et de sévices. Toutes les rues de la ville étaient couvertes de sang et alors qu'il me racontait tout ce que les villageois avaient fait à cause de lui, il me souriait sadiquement et avec une touche de fierté. Mein Herr avait assisté à ces évènements du début à la fin et avait empêché le reste du monde d'en avoir vent. C'était même lui qui, ultimement, avait persuadé Dietrich de tuer tous les villageois. Il lui était apparu tel un dieu, tel un ange de la mort alors qu'il se tenait devant les cadavres de sa famille. Comme moi, Dietrich avait été fasciné par la puissance de Mein Herr. Il avait été las de la vie. Il avait été incompris, opprimé... Quand Mein Herr lui avait parlé de son projet d'anéantir tous les Terrans, ça l'avait charmé. Il avait adoré l'idée, et l'avait adoptée. Ce gamin, même s'il était humain, même s'il n'avait que sept ans à l'époque, me plaisait énormément. Je n'avais aucune objection à le prendre sous mon aile. Après tout, c'était aussi un ordre de Mein Herr.


	9. Jailbait

_9: Jailbait_

Je l'ai intégré à l'organisation. Je lui ai confectionné une arme qui lui convienne: des fils. Des cables de nanomachines, obéissant à ses moindres mouvements de doigts. Son efficacité a été telle qu'en à peine quelques semaines, il avait décimé les membres récalcitrants que je n'avais pas pu cerner et il avait réussi à se hisser à la plus haute position. C'est-à-dire juste en-dessous de moi. J'étais véritablement impressionné, et les autres membres avaient peur de lui. Il était très peu porté sur les études et ça a pris toutes mes ruses pour réussir à lui apprendre à lire, écrire... et lui apprendre quelques langues. Pour les missions, il se montrait cruel et manipulateur, prenant parfois plus de temps à les compléter parce qu'il se laissait distraire par la torture de ses victimes. Il se montrait d'ailleurs très imaginatif dans ce domaine. Mais le fait qu'il se laissait distraire à ce point lui faisait souvent oublier la raison première de ces tortures. Ainsi il lui arrivait souvent de torturer ses victimes à mort, sans même leur faire subir d'interrogatoire. Malgré tous mes efforts, toutes les punitions que je lui ai infligées, tous mes sermons, je devais me rendre à l'évidence: Dietrich n'était pas faire pour les interrogatoires. L'infiltration, le meurtre, la torture punitive, oui. Mais il manquait de finesse et de jugement. Je devais constemment me rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un enfant Terran. Les mois se changèrent en années. Deux passèrent. Il grandissait à vue d'oeil, et il en était de même pour son orgueuil. Quand il a eu neuf ans, nous avons eu vent de la mort du pape. Mein Herr, qui revenait plus souvent qu'avant pour prendre des nouvelles de Dietrich, en était exalté. Il disait que les choses sérieuses pourraient bientôt commencer. La rumeur voulait que ce soit le frère du défunt pape qui serait sans doute le prochain, mais au dernier moment fut élu un être improbable: le jeune fils du pape précédent, alors âgé seulement de six ans. À ses côté, son demi-frère et sa demie-soeur, des adolescents retorts qui comptaient sans doute sur leur jeune frère pour tirer les ficelles du Vatican dans l'ombre. Ces gens étaient véritablement étranges, et Mein Herr en était grandement amusé. Dietrich, lui, n'était pas intéressé par tout ça. Il n'avait jamais eu la tête à la politique. Soit. L'année qui suivit, son comportement à mon égard commença à changer. C'était sans aucun doute dû à l'arrivée de la puberté. Ses regards sur moi s'allongeaient, ses yeux s'attardaient sur mes lèvres et de plus en plus, je le surprenais à fixer mon pantalon. L'année d'après, il a commencé à tenter de me faire des avances. Il me dérangeait pendait mon bain, venait me rejoindre dans mon lit quand j'allais me coucher, me collait à la peau quand j'étais penché sur ma table à travailler. L'année suivante, il s'est fait plus entreprenant. Il a tenté à plusieurs reprises de me tâter à travers mon pantalon, j'ai senti ses mains sur mes fesses quand je passais près de lui, et il se lovait carrément contre moi quand il venait me rejoindre dans mon lit. Mein Herr ne comprenait pas pourquoi je refusais de le toucher, pourquoi je ne cédais pas à ses avances. Après tout, Dietrich était un très bel enfant, et je veillais bien entendu à ce qu'il le reste, mais là était justement le problème: c'était un enfant. Quelques jours après le treizième anniversaire de Dietrich, qui était en mission d'infiltration dans une ville voisine, Mein Herr est venu me trouver dans mon bureau. Il m'a penché sur une chaise, m'a arraché mon pantalon et m'a pris. Alors qu'il m'infligeait ses violents coups de reins, que j'étais à peine capable de réfléchis, il s'est penché et a mordillé mon oreille.

"Pourquoi t'infliger ces concepts moraux qui ont été établis par nos ennemis, Isaak? Les petites créatures comme le gamin sont des objets. Il est ta possession, Isaak. Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Tu dis que je suis ton dieu, mais à ce sujet tu obéis aux règlements établis par un autre. Devrais-je te punir, Panzer Magier?"

Ses mains m'ont alors entouré le cou et elles ont commencé à serrer. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Et il continuait à me prendre sauvagement... son souffle sur mon oreille... la chaleur de son corps sur mon dos... J'ai atteint l'orgasme alors que ma vision tournait au noir... et il s'est immobilisé en moi... ses mains ont quitté mon cou et j'ai pu à nouveau respirer.

"Je te laisse le bénéfice du doute, Isaak. Principalement parce que ce serait une plaie de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi beau et d'aussi talentueux pour te remplacer, mais aussi parce que pendant tout le siècle que nous avons passé ensemble, tu ne m'as jamais désobéi. Démontre-moi que je n'ai pas tort de te laisser la vie sauve, Isaak."

Et il était parti. Il avait raison. Obéir aux lois morales établies par quelqu'un d'autre n'est rien de moins qu'une trahison. Je me suis réveillé le lendemain avec un petit corps lové contre moi. Tout doucement, je lui ai retiré ses vêtements, j'ai retiré les miens... J'ai commencé à le préparer. Il avait sans doute été éreinté en revenant de la mission. Il l'avait, après tout, terminée en avance. Après un moment, j'ai retiré mes doigts de son intimité et j'ai regardé son visage angélique. Je me suis souvenu de toutes ses remarques qu'il avait faites pour tenter de m'énerver, toutes ses tentatives pour m'allumer... J'ai empoigné mon sexe et j'y ai appliqué deux ou trois coups de poignet, pour terminer de le réveiller... et j'ai pénétré Dietrich. Ses jolies prunelles couleur café se sont ouvertes d'un coup alors qu'un cri de douleur lui échappait. Et il m'a lancé un regard paniqué, son esprit mettant un moment avant de comprendre la situation. Je l'ai retourné, je l'ai plaqué sur le ventre et j'ai commencé à bouger en lui. Sans douceur. Humant son odeur de Terran alors que des cris de douleurs lui échappaient toujours. Il était chaud et si délicieusement étroit... encore plus, il me semblait, que la première fois que j'ai pris Guderian. Et ses cris et gémissements de douleur étaient véritablement mélodieux. Après un moment, je pouvais distinguer une pointe de plaisir dans sa voix, mais pas assez pour surpasser sa douleur. Néanmoins il en demandait plus. Il me demandait d'aller plus vite, plus fort... il disait mon nom comme un mantra. J'ai mordu son épaule et j'ai bu son sang. Il était délicieux. Quand j'ai enfin joui en lui, que je me suis retiré... il s'est étalé sur les draps souillés de sang, de sperme et de sueur, inconscient, mais un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Je me demande s'il sait ce qu'est le masochisme...


	10. Red Baroness

_10: Red Baroness_

Parmi les membres d'origine du RKO, il y avait quelqu'un dont j'ai omi de parler: Susan von Scorzeny. Une femme androgyne qui n'avait de sentiments que pour son vaisseau. Les changements hiérarchiques majeurs qui ont suivi notre arrivée dans l'organisation ne l'ont pas affectée. D'ailleurs, j'ignorais jusqu'à son existence même avant d'entrer par accident dans le hangard qui abritait son vaisseau chéri. J'ai discutté brièvement avec elle, pour voir s'il était vraiment bon de la garder dans nos rangs, voir si elle obéirait à Mein Herr et moi. Elle n'avait apparemment aucune loyauté particulière envers Ludwig. Elle m'intrigait au moins assez pour que je la laisse tranquille et décide de l'observer. De temps en temps, j'allais dans ce hangard et je l'observais en train de s'occuper de son vaisseau, lui faire des ajustements. Quand Dietrich est arrivé dans l'organisation et a tué Ludwig, ça ne lui a fait ni chaud ni froid. J'en venais même à me demander s'il existait une chose qui lui importait outre sa propre vie et son engin. Vint ensuite s'ajouter une question de plus: pourquoi faisait-elle partie du RKO. Un soir, peu après la mort de Ludwig, j'ai décidé de lui poser directement la question. Elle s'est arrêtés, a tourné son regard vers moi. C'était la première fois qu'elle m'apparaissait véritablement féminine, mais ce ne fut que pendant une fraction de seconde, ensuite elle rangea ses outils et vint se tenir bien droite devant moi, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage.

"Ce poltron de Ludwig m'avait promis de raser Rome. Ensuite il a dit que nous devions attendre. Que nous n'étions pas prêts, pas encore assez fort. Il arrive toujours quelque chose pour la sauver."

"Elle?"

"Une vieille connaissance. La seule qui a toujours été meilleure pilote que moi, mais simplement parce qu'il arrivait toujours quelque chose, un évènement imprévu qui l'avantageait. Ludwig m'a recrutée en me donnant une preuve comme quoi elle avait quitté Albion et s'était établie à Rome."

Je voyais la haine dans son regard, j'entendais la frustration dans sa voix. J'aimais sa détermination. Une pilote chevronnée pourrait certainement nous être d'une grande utilité. Je lui ai souris.

"Je ne suis pas Ludwig, et je doute un peu de ton utilité pour Mein Herr. Peut-être faudrait-il que tu me montres ce dont tu es capable."

Elle a froncé les sourcils, m'a dévisagé un moment en silence. J'ai continué à lui sourire. Je sentais que ça deviendrait très intéressant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?"

"Surprends-moi."

Elle garda encore un moment le silence alors que je voyais l'incompréhension et la surprise dans ses yeux verts.

"Je peux faire ce que je veux?"

"Même attaquer une certaine université à Rome. La seule condition que je t'impose... est que je ne veux pas que ces idiots puissent remonter jusqu'à notre organisation."

Un sourire dément lui avait étiré les lèvres.

"Ils ne sauront même pas ce qui leur est tombé dessus!"

Plusieurs jours plus tard, on pouvait lire en tête de tous les journaux qu'un attentat anonyme avait détruit une université à Rome, faisant des centaine de morts et des dizaines de blessés. Cette chère Susan, quand je suis retourné la voir au hangard après ce coup, était irrémédiablement perdue dans son propre monde et elle continuait à s'occuper de son engin, le sourire aux lèvres, sans même réaliser que j'étais là. Plutôt décevant, mais... je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose. Je l'ai donc laissée seule dans son hangard. Peut-être trouverais-je éventuellement un moyen de la rendre utile. Pour le moment ça n'avait guère d'importance puisque je n'avais pas vraiment besoin d'elle.


	11. Eishexe

_11: Eishexe_

Après l'arrivée de Dietrich, il m'est paru évident que le RKO manquait de gens compétents. Pas que je ne le savais pas depuis le début, mais le médiocrité de nos forces m'est apparue comme une gifle en pleine figure en voyant ce gamin Terran se hisser avec facilité au rang le plus élevé. Dietrich était certes exceptionnel, mais le voir faire ce qu'il voulait du reste de nos membres m'agaçait un peu. Il devenait également de plus en plus arrogant, et que j'aie cédé à ses avances n'a vraiment rien arrangé à son tempéremment. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence: il était plus que temps de me mettre à recruter. L'idée plaisait grandement à Mein Herr, qui d'ailleurs se foutait toujours des crises de Dietrich. Il me souffla une idée ingénieuse: créer une arme surpuissante, laisser courir le mot, et regarder ceux désireux de s'attribuer sa puissance affluer. Je devrais évidemment concocter une série de pièges mortels et une sorte de mécanisme d'auto-défense pour l'arme, mais l'idée me plaisait indéniablement. Je me suis donc mis au travail, donnant mission après mission à mon petit Dietrich pour le garder occupé et, avec un peu de chance, hors de mes pattes. Après quelques mois intensifs à négliger mes autres projets, j'ai réussi: le sceptre de Marcus. Une arme permettant de contrôler la glace. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas n'importe qui qui peut la contrôler, je doute même d'y arriver moi-même. J'ai fait construire une sorte de chambre forte que j'ai truffée de piège, et j'ai laissé quelques rumeurs courir. Comme prévu, aventuriers intrépides et mégalomanes avares se succédèrent pour tenter de s'emparer du sceptre, mais tous se firent atomiser. Comme prévu. C'était d'ailleurs si prévisible que je m'en suis vite lassé, et j'ai cessé de regarder. Rapidement, le nombre de convoiteurs diminua, jusqu'à ce que finalement, un mois entier passe entre deux courageux. J'avais laissé une lettre destinée à la personne qui réussirait à s'emparer du sceptre et à le plier à sa volonté, et je repris donc mes activités habituelles. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit, alors que je revenais à ma chambre après de longues heures à travailler sur une sorte de monstre tentaculaire invisible, je me suis retrouvé cloué au mur par de longs glaçons pointus. Dans la fenêtre grande ouverte de ma porte se tenait une ravissante jeune femme, qui me souriait d'un air victorieux.

"Ce n'est pas bien de faire attendre une dame."

Sa voix était aussi glaciale que ces pseudo-pieux qui me transperçaient les bras. Sa peau était pâle, comme le clair de lune se reflétant sur la neige immaculée. Je n'aurais pu souhaiter une vampire plus convenable pour cette arme. Je lui souris.

"Bienvenue au Rozen Kreuz Orden. Veuillez pardonner mon retard, mais je ne savais plus quand prévoir votre arrivée."

"Qu'est donc le Rozen Kreuz Orden? C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler."

"Nous obéissons aux ordres de Mein Herr. Sa volonté est loi, et il désir éradiquer les humains, détruire le monde pour le faire renaître de ses cendres."

"Mais c'est que notre petit inventeur est poète en plus! Quel malheur que je doive tu tuer!"

Je vis alors des plumes blanches neiger au-dehors alors qu'elle levait le bras, le sceptre de Marcus tenu fermement dans sa main. Je suis resté immobile, mon sourire s'élargissant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait sans doute à me décapiter. J'aurais pu l'arrêter moi-même. J'aurais pu la tuer à ce moment précis. J'aurais pu appeler Dietrich ou Guderian pour qu'ils s'en chargent. Mais je voulais voir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Un grand coup de vent entra par la fenêtre, la projettant en avant. Avec un cri de surprise, elle s'étala au sol et le sceptre roula jusqu'à mes bottes. Dans la fenêtre au bord de laquelle elle avait été assise précédemment, Mein Herr siégeait maintenant, dans toute sa gloire, ses trois paires d'ailes étirées derrière lui. Il me sourit, ignorant complètement la jeune femme, et s'approcha de moi à pas feutrés, ses ailes disparaissant.

"Bienvenue à la maison, Mein Herr."

"C'est lui, 'Mein Herr'!?"

La jeune femme nous regardait, complètement bouche-bée. Mein Herr la dévisagea un moment, puis se retourna vers moi.

"Qui est-ce, Isaak?"

Elle se redressa et vint d'incliner bien bas devant lui.

"Je suis Helga von Vorgelweide, je viens tout juste de m'enrôler dans le Rozen Kreuz Orden! Ravie de faire votre connaissance!"

Mein Herr s'est alors approché d'elle et elle a relevé la tête précipitemment.

"Alors je suppose que tu lui démontrais simplement ce que tu sais faire et que tu n'avais pas l'intention de tuer mon Panzer Magier. J'aurais horreur de devoir m'en trouver un autre."

Il mit une main autour du cou de la jeune femme et la souleva de terre. Elle se débatit faiblement en agrippant son bras.

"Bien sûr que je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer, Mein Herr!"

Mein Gott la lâcha. Elle s'effondra au sol, toussotant et tentant de reprendre son souffle.

"Bien. Isaak, tu joueras avec Eishexe plus tard, j'ai à te parler."

Sans un mot, je me suis décroché du mur, comme si de rien n'était et, après un dernier regard vers notre "nouvelle recrue", j'ai suivi Mein Herr hors de la pièce. Déjà à ce moment, je sentais qu'elle nous apporterait des ennuis, mais aussi qu'elle allait nous être utile. Au moins je n'avais pas perdu ma nouvelle arme aux mains de l'Empire ou pire, du Vatican.


	12. Feeding Hatred

_12: Feeding Hatred_

Après ce jour, Helga, comme je l'avais pensé, s'est montrée serviable et d'une efficacité redoutable, pour quelque mission que ce soit. Bien sûr, sa présence n'est pas passée inapperçue de Dietrich quand il est revenu d'une longue mission d'espionnage pour nous voir prendre le thé ensemble. Oh, je n'étais pas dupe. Je voyais la haine dans le regard d'Eishexe chaque fois qu'elle me regardait, je voyais ces regards langoureux qu'elle lançait à Mein Herr à la moindre occasion. Ce que j'ignorais était si son attirance était purement physique, ou si, comme moi, elle était également éprise de la puissance que dégageait littéralement Cain comme autant de phéromones. En rétrospective, je crois qu'elle ignorait mon rôle exact et l'ampleur de ma tâche. Mais passons. Je disais donc que la présence de cette nouvelle recrue n'était pas passée inapperçue de Dietrich. Pour info, car je ne crois pas l'avoir mentionné précédemment, mon cher petit Terran avait grandi dans l'absence d'une quelconque présence féminine outre nos victimes, ou parfois nos contractants. Je crois même que si je devais faire un portrait de famille de son point de vue, je serais la "figure maternelle" et Mein Herr serait la "figure paternelle". Aussi donc n'a-t-il jamais véritablement eu conscience des différences entre hommes et femmes. Je n'avais pas perdu mon temps à tenter de lui enseigner des concepts qu'il n'aurait sans doute, de toute façon, pas compris avant d'être adulte, comme par exemple la galantrie. Il connaissait les différences physiologiques de base, mais pour lui tous sont égaux outre Mein Herr et moi: ils sont tous inférieurs, au mieux bons à le divertir pendant quelques temps. Me voir prendre le thé avec elle, en silence, dans le salon principal, lui a fait perdre ses moyens. Il en était complètement dérouté. Ainsi ce jour-là ai-je eu droit à un spectacle tout à fait rarissime alors qu'il est entré dans la pièce: l'incompréhension, la peur... et une touche de panique se sont livré bataille dans ses grands yeux couleur café alors qu'il s'est approché de moi avec hésitation. Comme un enfant craintif devant un étranger. C'est sans doute à ce moment que j'ai véritablement pris conscience de mes pulsions sadiques...

"Isaak? C'est qui cette fille?"

Une touche d'inquiétude et de jalousie? De mieux en mieux... Helga a relevé la tête, elle l'a vu. Elle l'a regardé un moment, puis ses yeux m'ont jeté un rapide regard que je n'ai pas pu déchiffré, et elle lui a souri. Pour ma part, je cachais un large sourire sadique et amusé, décidant de garder le silence en observant ce qui se produirait. Elle s'est levée et s'est approchée de lui.

"Bonjour, toi! Quel magnifique enfant tu es... Quel est ton nom, mon petit?"

Helga était tombée dans le piège de son physique, comme tant d'autres avant elle, mais mon jeune petit Dietrich était à ce point dépassé qu'à ce moment-là, même moi j'aurais eu peine à croire qu'il avait torturé, démembré et assassiné plus d'un millier de personnes si je ne l'avais pas déjà vu à l'oeuvre.

"Je... je suis Dietrich. Dietrich von Lohengrin..."

Et le petit mignon s'était même mis à bégayer. J'ignore encore à ce jour comment j'ai réussi à me retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. J'ai regardé avec un amusement toujours grandissant alors que Helga se lovait contre lui et qu'elle regardait, avec un minimum de subtilité, sa gorge parfaite.

"Tu habites ici, dis-moi? Pourtant je ne vois pas de marques... Suis-je donc la seule à porter attention à un si joli garçon?"

J'ai alors choisi d'intervenir, avant qu'elle fasse l'erreur de profiter de sa déroute et qu'elle plante ses crocs dans ce qui m'appartient.

"Tout simplement parce que je ne suis pas du genre à ruiner mes jouets, Eishexe. Après tout le mal que je me donne pour qu'il conserve son physique angélique, pourquoi voudrais-je lui laisser de disgracieuses marques qui pourraient faire échouer de futures missions?"

"Missions!?"

"Eishexe?"

L'étonnement, la curiosité et la compréhension chassèrent le brouillard dans les yeux de Dietrich, qui se détendit et regagna son accoutumée nonchalance. Helga, elle, me dévisageait comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée.

"Dietrich, voici notre nouvelle recrue, Helga. Je pourrai te briefer plus tard, si tu veux. Eishexe, voici Marionettenspieler, le plus haut gradé de l'Orden après moi-même. Je te prierais de garder en tête qu'il a été placé sous mon aile par Mein Herr lui-même et qu'il a très bien gagné la place qu'il occupe."

Dietrich s'était alors appuyé sur le dossier de ma chaise et avait tendrement passé ses bras autour de mon cou en ronronnant presque à mon oreille.

"Est-ce de la fierté à mon égard que j'entends dans ta voix, Isaak?"

Il a toujours été extrêmement friand de mon attention et de ma reconnaissance. Sans un mot de plus, j'ai alors pris congé, Dietrich sur les talons. Il m'a suivi en silence jusqu'à ma chambre. Même si le début de mon récit pourrait tendre vers le contraire, j'ai tendance à être pudique et à ne pas chercher à exhiber mes prouesses au lit devant n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais aimé ou eu confiance en Helga. À vrai dire, elle est sans doute la source de mon malaise devant les femmes en général. Bref... Dès que la porte s'est refermée derrière lui, je l'ai violemment plaqué au mur et je me suis attaqué à son cou en lui arrachant ses vêtements. Un cri de douleur lui a échappé et en relevant les yeux, je me suis rendu compte que je n'en était pas la seule cause: Mein Herr était derrière lui, à moitié sorti du mur. Mes lèvres ont quitté la douce peau de mon délectable protégé et j'ai regardé avec fascination alors que Mein Gott le forçait à avancer vers moi. Je reculais au même rythme et bientôt je me suis retrouvé assis sur mon lit, la bouche de Dietrich sur mon sexe alors que Mein Herr le prenait sans ménagement. Du coin de l'oeil, j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir, mais au même moment Mein Herr a lancé Dietrich sur mon lit et une de ses mains, poisseuse sans doute du sperme du garçon, écartait davantage mes cuisses. Ses doigts m'ont pénétré sans douceur et je l'ai senti mordre l'intérieur de mes cuisses ma hanche... puis un de mes tétons... Sa main s'est retirée et il m'a pénétré d'un coup sec. À côté de moi, Dietrich était inconscient, s'étant cogné la tête sur le mur quand Mein Herr l'a lancé. Dans le cadre de porte, Helga me fusillait du regard, bouillonant de rage. Et je ne tins plus. Sous le regard amusé de Mein Herr, j'ai éclaté de rire.


	13. Time Bomb

_13: Time Bomb_

Je ne puis affirmer que les choses avec Helga s'améliorèrent. Elle me fusillait du regard, restait distante... et c'est avec amusement que j'ai remarqué qu'elle évitait mon petit Dietrich autant qu'elle le pouvait. Lui ne pensait plus du tout à elle, mais lui lançait un certain regard de dégoût chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La tension entre eux grimpait en flèche et je guettais non sans une pointe de curiosité, d'appréhension et d'amusement sadique le moment où ça exploserait. Je devrais sans doute intervenir très rapidement puisque si Dietrich était capable de tenir tête à un grand nombre de Methuselahs, sa force résidait surtout en l'effet de surprise, les pièges et la déception. Helga, elle, non seulement était-elle sans contredit puissante, surtout avec le sceptre de Marcus en sa possession, mais en plus elle n'était pas dupe et elle avait rapidement cerné mon petit Terran. Pourtant les jours, les semaines passaient et rien ne se produisait. Mein Herr, qui sentait sans doute la tension qui imprégnait chaque fibre du manoir, revenait faire son tour plus souvent, même plusieurs fois par semaine. Ces visites fréquentes m'avaient en outre permi de voir une autre facette d'Helga... Je savais qu'elle était entichée de Mein Herr. Comme Dietrich et moi, mais elle était une femme et je m'avoue volontiers moi-même pas très adroit à comprendre ces créatures. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Cain-sama, elle le dévorait du regard. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas seulement dû aux tendances nudistes de Mein Gott. Mein Herr continuait bien sûr de réclamer mes faveurs, ainsi que le concours de Dietrich quand l'envie lui prenait, et bien qu'Helga nous aie surpris à quelques reprises, jamais elle n'en a mentionné quoique ce soit, mais je sentais bien qu'elle ne tarderait pas à craquer. Un matin, alors que je me rendais à la chambre de Mein Gott pour répondre à son appel, j'ai été surpris de trouver la porte entre-ouverte. Cain la laisse habituellement soit ouverte, soit fermée, jamais entre les deux. Indéniablement intrigué, je me suis approché à pas feutrés et j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil. Ce que je vis dans la piège me fit figer, puis je dus retenir un fou rire. Mein Herr était bien dans sa chambre, mais quelqu'un m'avait devancé: Helga. Elle se tenait devant lui, ses mains sur le torse musclé de notre Dieu, à le dévorer du regard.

"...essayé avec une femme, Mein Herr?", lui demandait-elle sensuellement.

"Hm... Pas vraiment, non," répondait-il, feignant d'être distrait alors qu'il la regardait.

"Alors puis-je vous montrer? Vous méritez mieux que Panzer Magier, Mein Herr. Vous méritez ce qu'il y a de meilleur," ronronnait-elle, pathétique petite chose.

"Ah? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que tu es meilleure que lui? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'aimerais baiser avec toi plus qu'avec lui? Que pourrais-tu m'offrir de plus que lui?" J'ignorais si elle pouvait entendre l'amusement que j'entendais dans sa voix, ni si elle savait dans quel danger elle venait de se mettre. Une seule parole de travers et il pourrait lui arracher les membres pour trahison.

Sans un mot, elle se dévêtit entièrement. Elle prit les mains de Mein Gott et les posa sur ses seins. "Lui ne pourra jamais avoir une poitrine comme celle-ci, Mein Herr," murmura-t-elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son ventre. "Et lui ne pourra jamais porter votre enfant."

Dans une situation normale, ces arguments étaient très valides. N'importe quel homme aurait prit un moment pour considérer la question, à moins d'être entièrement homosexuel. Mais Mein Herr n'était pas n'importe qui, et toute situation le concernant n'était jamais normale. Il fit remonter une de ses mains sur lun sein de Eishexe, pour lui titiller un mamelon, et elle miaula doucement de plaisir sous ses doigts. Il continua pendant un moment, alors qu'elle le poussait doucement vers le lit, en face de la porte. Un autre homme que moi aurait sans doute craint pour sa position en voyant Mein Herr se laisser asseoir sur le lit. Un autre homme que moi aurait sans doute violemment ouvert les porte avec un horlement outré en la voyant poser un genou de chaque côté des hanches de Mein Gott. Mais je ne suis personne d'autre que moi, et je savais avant même qu'il ne me lance ce regard mi-sadique, mi-amusé par-dessus l'épaule d'Helga qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Elle ne pouvait pas espérer le manipuler, surtout pas ainsi. Sans un bruit, je suis entré dans la pièce, lentement. Elle ne me voyait pas. Elle était trop occupée à tenter de le séduire, à prendre son pied alors qu'elle l'incita à glisser une main entre ses cuisses et qu'il glissa un doigt en elle docilement. Mais ce n'est pas elle qu'il regardait alors que son membre se dressait.

Je m'arrêtai à quelques centimètres d'elle et un sourire carnassier monta aux lèvres de Mein Herr. "Tu as fais trois erreurs, Eishexe," dis-je doucement. Elle figea. "Tout d'abord tu t'es laissé croire que Mein Herr n'a jamais touché une femme. Même moi, sans savoir tous les détails, je sais que c'est faux. Je l'ai vu faire des choses à des femmes que tu n'oserais jamais même imaginer." Un cri échappa à Helga et l'odeur du sang me parvint, alors qu'elle se tortillait au-dessus de Mein Gott. Il avait planté ses ongles dans le sein qu'il caressait plus tôt et l'utilisait pour la maintenir en place. "Ensuite, tu as fais l'erreur de considérer Mein Herr comme un homme ordinaire. Nous savons tous que c'est faux. Même Dietrich n'est pas stupide à ce point. Mein Herr est immortel. D'ailleurs je crois ne pas me tromper en affirmant qu'un héritier l'encombrerait plus qu'autre chose et serait une perte de temps et de moyens."

Un autre cri lui échappa alors et je pouvais la voir tenter de s'éloigner, de se défaire de l'emprise de Mein Herr. Futilité, vraiment... J'entendais les bruits mouillés des doigts de Mein Herr en elle et à l'odeur du sang commençait subtilement à se mêler l'odeur du sexe... Mais je ne bronchais pas alors que Mein Gott me dévorait du regard par-dessus son épaule, l'éclat malsain dans ses yeux était vif, un sourire sadique lui étirait les lèvres... Il retira soudain ses doigts d'en elle pour la prendre par la gorge, ses doigts poisseux de sang. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Eishexe et en fait je trouvais que ce regard trahi, confus et profondément blessé, mélangé à sa souffrance physique... je trouvais honnêtement que ce regard lui allait très bien. Mein Herr s'était alors levé, l'avait transportée jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte... puis l'avait lâchée, la seule chose l'empêchant de tomber du troisième étage étant la mèche de cheveux que Mein Herr avait attrapée à la dernière seconde.

"Ta dernière erreur, chère Eishexe, a été de mal interpréter la valeur réele d'Isaak à mes yeux. Je le prends parce qu'il est ma propriété. Je le prends pour ne pas qu'il oublie qui est son maître. Mais avant tout je le prends parce que j'en ai envie. Il n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus, et il le sait. Il connaît sa place, et il serait bien que tu apprennes la tienne, Eishexe."

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon, ses rayons commençant à baigner le manoir... Helga se débattait comme une forcenée, en hurlant de désespoir. Bien sûr, elle était vulnérable au soleil. Contrairement à Mein Herr et moi. Au moment où le soleil était sur le point de toucher la malheureuse, il la lâcha. Cette chute n'était pas suffisante pour lui faire quoi que ce soit, et elle est sans doute rentrée à toute vitesse en arrivant au sol. Ça m'était égal. Mein Gott se tenait dos à la fenêtre, les rayons du soleil levant derrière lui traçant ses contours comme un saint venu directement des cieux... comme la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il a ouvert les bras pour me dire d'approcher. Sans hésitation, je me suis débarrassé de mes vêtements et je suis allé à lui. Il m'a tourné dos au soleil, a mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'a pris. Juste comme ça.

"Je savais que tu serais encore plus beau au soleil, mein lieblings Panzer Magier," me murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Il n'était pas moins rude, ou plus attentionné, mais cette fois-là m'avait semblée tellement, tellement douce...


End file.
